civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Boudica (Civ4)
Boudica was the queen of the Iceni tribe of Britain until her death in either 60 or 61 AD. She led a failed uprising against the forces of the Roman Empire. General Info Boudica leads the Celts in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Gallic Warrior Unique Building: Dun Starting Techs: Mysticism, Hunting AI Traits *Strategy: military (5) and growth (2). *Wonder Construct random: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 0 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 2 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 1 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 70 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 10 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 50 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 20 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 30 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -3 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -1 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 80 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 80 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 50 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 30 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 30 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 40 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 4 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 10 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Boudica was a queen of the Iceni, a Celtic people who lived on the eastern coast of Britain. The Roman Emperor Claudius had conquered much of Britain some twenty years ago; according to the treaty with the Iceni, Boudica's husband King Prasutagus would continue to rule his kingdom until his death, at which time it would come under Roman rule. Prasutagus died in approximately 60 AD, and the Romans were quick to seize control of the kingdom. According to the historical sources, the Romans treated their new subjects with unbridled cruelty, and greed. Boudica and her daughters were beaten and raped and sent like beggars from their kingdom. This was a huge mistake. The Romans badly underestimated the Celtic Queen: they would have been far better off killing her outright or treating her with the respect her title deserved. According to Cassius Dio, a Roman historian, Boudica was "very tall, in appearance most terrifying, in the glance of her eye most fierce, and her voice was harsh; a great mass of the tawniest hair fell to her hips; around her neck was a large golden necklace." She was also possessed of a great intelligence and was beloved by her people. After her humiliation Boudica convinced a number of nearby kingdoms to revolt against the rapacious Romans; they quickly raised a large army and made Boudica the commander. At the time, Paulus, the Roman in charge of the island's military forces, was away on business. In his absence Boudica's army wreaked havoc across the island, visiting on their Roman prisoners the same sort of depredations the Romans had recently tormented the Celts with. A number of Roman cities were burned, and the campaign ended with the capture and destruction of the important city of "Londinium" (London). By then the Roman forces had rallied, and though badly outnumbered, had decided to make their stand some miles distant from Boudica. The queen immediately launched an attack against the hated foe. Although she had the great advantage of numbers, her army was no match for the disciplined and highly trained Roman troops, who blunted the initial Celtic rush with a wave of thrown javelins and then proceeded to kill every Celtic warrior they could catch. Boudica is said to have killed herself rather than risk Roman capture. Although she had led her people for only a year, Boudica's valiant but doomed rebellion would make her a legendary figure in history. Europe would not see another female warrior of her quality for some fourteen centuries, until a young woman named "Joan" would a see vision telling her to rise and fight for the Catholic King of France. Trivia Boudica's appearance in this game is highly inaccurate. In sources, the queen was described as tall with long reddish-brown hair reaching down to her hips. She also had a large golden necklace, a many-colored tunic, and a thick cloak fastened by a brooch. The in-game Boudica's clothing seems to designed with the intent of fanservice. Also, the castles in the background are too medieval for Boudica's time. Boudica also appears as a Great General. Category:Celtic Category:Aggressive Leaders (BtS) Category:Charismatic Leaders (BtS)